Reverse Falls X Standar Falls
by REDEYESDRAGON312
Summary: Despues de que Dipper y mabel volvieron a Gravity Falls despues de 2 años, Ford y Dipper logran reparar el portal, pero un accidente causado por mabel hace que el Portal falle enviandolos a Reverse Falls donde ambos son capturados por sus contrapartes despues empiesan a desarollar un Apego un poco mas que amistad sobre sus cotrapartes(Dipper rev x Mabel P. Mabel rev x Dipper P)
1. Chapter 1

Invertir Falls X Standar Falls

 _Dimensión_ Estándar:

Todo comenzo Como un dia tranqulo y Para Todos en nevado gravedad Falls, cazo y Ford trabajan en el portal, Mabel y Stan veian la Tv y Soos y Wendy trabajan en la Tienda de Como de costumbre.

Dos años habian Pasado from La Ultima Vez Que estuvieron en Gravity Falls y Muchas Cosas Cambiaron en Los Gemelos Pines,

Dipper habia casi Crecido Hasta Estar del Mismo Tamaño Que Wendy y su chaleco azul FUE remplasado Por una chaqueta con gorro de color de azul, lentes UNOS pantalones azules oscuros Y UNOS Similares a los de Ford Que en solitario USABA para Trabajar,

Mabel por Otro Lado seguia Usando El Mismo Estilo de ropa de siempre Pero su Actitud Cambio Un Poco Mas Por una malvada, Pero seguia Siendo La Misma Chica Que le Veía El lado bueno ah todoo ese cambio solo se notaba cuando su Hermano no estaba cerca según sus amigos y familiares

POVs cazo:

ubicacion cabaña del misterio

* * *

"eso es TODO." Me levante y Ford hiso Lo Mismo. Al fin Despues De Tanto Tiempo ESTABA Terminada

"Valla cazo tu si que me dejas sin palabras", DIJO Ford Despues De Que terminamos la maquina.

Piensa en algo genial vamos ... "Aprendi del mejor" Ford me sonrio Despues de eso, SUPONGO Que Peor Es Nada ¿verdad?

"Vamos con los Demás un rincón algo, me muero de hambre" Razón tenia -Supongo Que Ford,

"Podria esquina INCLUIDO algo casi tan grande Como Soos Ahora Mismo" Ambos nos Miramos: Al mismo tiempo y LUEGO Empezamos una reir

"Buena ESA chico" ESO FUE Lo Último Que Ford DIJO Despues de subir A Donde Estaban los demas, yo Me Quede y encendí la maquina

Ya se lo que estan pensando, Cazo ¿Por Qué Hacer eso si casi te mata La Ultima Vez Que Hiciste eso? Bueno Ahora Es diferente, this maquina es Mucho Mejor Que la antigua versión de Ford por la era de Lo Que Ahora Segura y podiamos RVE los universos los antes de entrar a Ellos.

"Todo el control bajo" Fue Lo Que Me Dije una mi mismo los antes De que Mabel gritara Que La Cena ESTABA Lista.

"Ya voy", asi Que Subi una esquina y ...

Mabel POVs:

Descripción de la ubicación: cabaña del misterio

"Tio Stan ¿Qué Hacen los cerebritos del tanto en el sótano?" yo le pregunte,

El solitario me miro y DIJO "cosas de nerds. Ya sabés lo normal, para Ellos y no nosotros" Despues de ESO EL Voltio su mirada al televisor.

"Podriamos Hacer Una Fortuna con Lo Que Hay en ESE sotano" Dije Entre dientes

"Lo se Pero Ellos no nos dejarían" Dijo sin parpadear ni Mirarme, luego entro Soos Seguido por Wendy a la habitación

"La sena this Lista señor Pines" DIJO Soos tan alegre como siempre.

Wendy dijoo "Será Mejor Que valla por cazo y Ford" antes de Que Pudiera acercarce a la Puerta La detuve de Inmediato.

"Yo me Encargo Wendy" Dije con Mirándola Una Expresión Que Haría retroceder un cuaquiera.

Ella me miro en solitario con miedo y se fue "Jeje Zorra" ¿se estan preguntando Por Que Me Comporto de la ESA Manera? Esta bien les contare

Mabel FLASH BACK:

* * *

3 meses de los antes Regresar una gravedad cae Entre al equipo de animadoras de la secundaria.

O eso crei yo, Despues De Que Me uniera a ellas me hicieron una "Prueba" de Novata En La Cual tenian Que Tomar me fotosde mi desnuda en el vestidor de chicos

Las esparcieron por Toda La Escuela al dia siguiente,

No queria Hablar Con NADIE, era UNA Burla y Mis Padres me trataban Como una puta.

Pero sin cazo, el hico do PROPIA Versión del borrado de Memorias Y Borro la Memoria de Todos En La escula Y de mis Padres y Padres del SUS, tambien SE Encargo de buscar Y ELIMINAR CADA Rastro de las fotos ... era mi héroe

Fin del recuerdo:

Todos excepto una persona Que Me Apoyo y trato de animarme y consolarme ¿Adivinas quien es ESA persona de la cual sea Ahora Estoy Enamorada profunda mente?

Exacto Es Nada Menos Que "Osa Mayor, La Cena this Lista sube ya" Despues de escuchar su Voz y venir Verlo Por Las Escaleras lo detuve con un abrazo.

Wendy POVs:

Descripción de la ubicación del misterio cabaña

No se que pasa con Mabel Desde Que Volvió, es factible de es alegre y TODO Pero Es Como Si No quisiera Estar o Hablar Con nadie excepto Osa Mayor Que ah estado Trabajando junto con Ford en ESA maquina Que Lleva una Otros universos o Eso Es Lo que sé Supone Que Dębe Hacer.

Llege a la mesa con Soos, Stan y Ford y empece una esquina. Hasta que PREGUNTE

"¿Alguien sabe Que le pasa un Mabel ESTOS Dias?" Todos dijieron Lo Mismo

"Yo la noto Igual Que diempre" DIJO Ford DESPUÉS me miro y desvio Los Ojos de un Una foto de Osa Mayor.

"Tal Vez cazo Pueda decirme Que Es Lo Que le paso Durante Su Tiempo en la secundaria, para mi eso Fue Un infierno"

"Sabemos Lo Que Se Siente" yo solo rei al escuchar esluego Todos Me miraron

"Me Sacaron de mi secundaria y de mi casa" Dijo Stan

"Todos Se Burlan de mi Por Mis dientes" DIJO Soos, en parte si lo sabia

"Tuve Una pelea con el" Ford apunto un Stan, Razón Demonios Tienen

"Pero llegare al fondo de ESTO y Despues Hare Que TODO Como el mar antes" digo MIENTRAS Miraba la Foto de Nuestro imprimación verano.

Al dia siguiente

POVs cazo:

ubicacion cabaña del misterio

* * *

Despues de la Cena de anoche Todos acordamos reunirnos para Encender el'portal por completo y probarlo Wendy QUERIA IR PRIMERO ella, Pero Ford DIJO Que Mabel y yo seriamos Los Primeros en IR A Otro Universo

"Vamos amigo Tu Puedes con ESTO, tu mente literal construiste Este portal" Me Dije un MIENTRAS mi mismo me Miraba al espejo del baño Tratando de calmarme

"Bien cazo Aquí voy" Sali del baño y alli ESTABA Mabel esperando con una Sonrisa, yo despues Abraza y Me Dijo Que Todos Estaban esperando abajo junto con el portal y Decidir bajar y Encender TODO junto con Ford

"Todo listo ... ¿como va Todo en tablero Tio Ford?" vi un Ford Levantando el pulgar MIENTRAS sonreía Alcance a ver a todos Soos, Wendy, Stan, Ford y Ma ...

"Mabel" grito Con todas mis Fuerzas buscándola DE UN Lado A Otro Hasta Que Apareció junto a mi Tomando mi mano y me llegó al Instante.

"Osa Mayor, yo ..." Le puse la dedo en su boca para callarla y Apuntar Hacia el portal Que empezo un brillar de las Naciones Unidas de color neón verde-azulado y se trago un mabe. Despues de la UNOS Segundos me trago a mi también

DIMENSIÓN INVERSA FALLS:

POVs cazo:

Descripción de la ubicación: las afueras / Bosque

5 horas DESPUÉS del accidente

"Mierda. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Mabel?" digo en Voz Alta Pero nadie Responde, me Tallo Los Ojos Y Siento que algo toca mi Cara algo frio

¿Nieve? estoy genial en el bosque de Pero En Donde. Mire Hacia Arriba y me percate De Una torre de AGUA QUE Decia

"¿Invertir Falls?" Me PREGUNTE en Voz Alta Tal Vez la nieve no me deja ver Bien pero Al menos Ya Se Dónde estoy y Aun recuerdo camino del el párrafo v llegar de la torre de agua a casa ... creo

"Este es una mierda" digo despues de caminar por Lo Que Creo were dos horas

"Al menos Aún tienes tu chaqueta" reconosco es una voz "Mabel"

ella "Osa Mayor" dice mi nombre Como Si Tuviera sin sentimiento Alguno

Eso no me importa. Encontré a mi hermana y Eso Es Lo Que Importa

"Que haces afuera Dip" no la pr Deje Terminar lo Fuerte Que la abrasé SUPONGO. ALGUNAS lagrimas LOGRAN escaparse de mis ojos. Por el encuentro

Despues de unos Segundos ella me empuja a la nieve y se ruboriza "Mabel ... ¿Te encuentras bien ?. Le Pregunto. Ya viéndola de pies a cabeza

No tenia la ropa de siempre Y Sus ojos brillaban Como el portal. Extraño

"Que te pasa idiota, Mueve Tu trasero de la cabaña. Ahora" Me Quede inmóvil UNOS Segundos y Despues asentí con la cabeza y la segui a la cabaña oh Lo Que Creia que se era la cabaña ...


	2. Cap 2 y mini presentacion

Reverse Falls X Standar Falls: capitulo 2

DIMENSION REVERSE FALLS:

Mabel POVS:

Ubicación: la cabaña del misterio

20 minutos después del accidente

Abri los ojos para encontrar me en alguna horrible demension…pero esto no fue lo que esperaba, desperté en lo que parecía ser "¿ mi cama?" dije en voz alta al mismo tiempo entro Dipper

"oh valla, despertaste" un tanto diferente para ser mas especifico

Ojos azules-verdes neon un atuendo similar al de Gideon y su pelo esta gelificado hacia atrás lo que rebela su marca de nacimiento en la frente como si fuera tener una cita o alfo por el estilo,

"hey Mabel ¿estas hay, todo en orden?" sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, había estado estudiándolo tanto tiempo que ni me di cuenta de lo que Dipper decía¿ pero que respondo?. Claro que estoy bien ¿, solo fui absorbida por un portal y luego despierto como si nada en mi cama o solo podría decir que estoy bien.

"estoy bien Hermano menor" ya que esta mas serio de lo normal esto lo haga enojar y vover a la normalidad.

La mano de Dipper comenzó a brillar y también sus ojos de un color similar al portal ¿Qué le paso aDipper mientras estuve inconciente?

"Naci literal mente minutos Minutos después de ti" de repente comenze a levitar o flotar pero ya que parecía moverme al ritmo de la mano de Dipper preferí jugar con el momento

Jaja, mas arriba Dipper quiero tocar el techo" al decir eso el solo me miro con una cara confusa mientras me observaba jugar en el aire

"¿No tienes miedo de que te lastime o algo asi?" me dijo Dipper con una cara un poco menos seria, como si el quisiera sonreir, pero si el no quisiera que yo lo notara.

"¿Miedo? Jaja deja de bromear Dipper, tu jamas me arias daño ¿verdad?" Al decir eso el solo me sonrio y me hiso volar por toda la habitación

"No, claro que no lo haría, Nunca".

Dipper POVS:

* * *

Ubicación: las afueras/bosque

4 horas después del punto de vista de Mabel

"¿Que haces aquí tirado en la nieve de todas formas?" me pregunto Mabel

"¿no lo recuerdas?" pregunto sin pensarlo

"recordar qu…oh ya recuerdo ¿aun estas buscando la forma de enamorar a Pacifica eh?, ya veo jeje" trate de negarlo pero ella insistió en que era esa la razón por la que yo estaba aquí, después de eso ella solo siguió caminando

Aun que note que lo dijo casi con nerviosismo, la pregunta es ¿ Por que?

Me pare de golpe y la sujete del brazo con fuerza "¿Por qué?"ella solo me miro nerviosa, como si estuviera ocultando algo, ¿Qué puede ser tan importante o obscuro para no decirme?

"Sueltame ¿de que estas hablando tonto?" dijo asustada como si esperara que le dijiera algo malo

"No lo se, tu dimelo ¿soy tu Hermano recuerdas? No puedes ocultarme nada Hermana, solo confía en mi" después de soltar su mano la mire con una cara alegre y le tendí la mano

"´Por favor, no me hagas decirlo"pode ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos al decir eso de una forma tan triste que haría ver a Robbie como la persona mas alegre del mundo

"decir qu-" mis pensamientos furon interrumpidos y mis palabras negadas cuando ella empujo sus labios contra los mios, en ese momento no me sentía como si besara a mi Hermana, mas bien parecía como si besara una total desconocida aun sabiendo quien era ella.

Despues deunos segundos que parecían Horas ella separo despacio sus labios de los mios.

"Ma…Mabel yo-" fui interumpido por un golpe en mi cabeza después todo se puso oscuro…

Dipper rev. POVS:

* * *

Ubicación: las afueras/bosque

"Dipper" la molesta de mi hermana empezó a gritar mientras veía mi copia tirada en el suelo, ¿Por qué si quiera se preocupa por el? Yo soy su hermano

No el.

"un momento.. ese.. ese no eres tu" siempre tan lenta Mabel, como siempre no tiene importancia lo que dices o haces para mi. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como la otra tu que esta en la caba- oh ya veo jeje.

"hey idiota me escuchas.¿por que sonries tanto? Hooola tierra a idiota ¿hay alguien en ese inútil cere-" menos mal que esa rama sirvió para dejarla inconcientejusto como a mi copia.

"oye esclaaabo, ¿Dónde estas Will? Mueve tu azul y triangular culo aquí ahora" tan pronto como dije eso nuestro sirviente personal apareció en frente mio.

"Ho-Hola S-Se-Señor Alegre ¿Qué necesita?" ¿Cómo un idiota con su poder puede ser tan triste e inseguro es una gran pregunta, pero irrelevante en este momento.

"Hola will. Quiero que muevas a estos 2 a la cabaña Ahora y los encadenes con algo que sea inmune a las habilidades de mi hermana ¿entendido? Tuve que gritar en la ultima frase para que se moviera rápido y sin lloriquiar como lo hace de costumbre

"Ahora solo tengo que llevar estos dos con la otra Mabel y decirle que nuestro plan esta saliendo todo bien" con esas ultimas palabras yo y will regresamos a la cabaña y will los ato a los 2 con una cadena dorada al otro Dipper (Estandar) y a Mabel (Rev) los puso en una pocision frente a tal parece que todo iba bien.

"¿Ya capturaste a esos 2 cariño?" escuche a Mabel(Estandar) preguntarme a penas entre con nuestros dos nuevos juguetes.

"Pues claro que si, justo como lo planeamos, Ahora teníamos que mandar a esos dos a la dimencion…¿Cómo se llama tu dimencion Mabel?"pregunte a Mabel (Estandar) luego de unos segundos sonrio y grito al aire.

"La dimencion estándar ¿te gusta Dipper?"solo respondi una cosa ante la pregunta.

"me encanta…Pero no tanto como me encantas tu" Dije abrazándola mientras Will nos miraba Feliz, por mi nueva relación.

* * *

Hola emm quería presentarme y decirles que les agradesco que lean esto, ya que me motiva a seguir la serie lo que espero que sean 80 capitulos, 12 especiales y si ustedes quieren un crossover con mis otras series (Crossovers no tendrán importancia en la historia y esto solo será si ustedes quieren. Les dare a elegir 5 personajes de alguna otra serie y los pondré en un capitulo.

Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a la persona que comento anterior mente ya que me motivo a sacar este episodio lo antes posible aunque sea un poco corto, por cierto tu también eres increíble por cierto pueden llamarme " " y por ultimo espero su comentarios sobre quien o de que quieren que haga un especial. Adios xD


	3. de vuelta a casa

Hola y los pocos que van a ver esto ya se que van a decir ¿donde estabas? la verdad es una muy larga historia pero el punto de esto es decir EH VUELTO.

y seguire con esta historia desde mi celular ya que si lo hago desde mi lap casi siempre se traduce la pagina y me cambia las palabras por eso parece traducido

eso es todo saludos y esperen esta semana el siguiente cap


End file.
